ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Loss Of Control
(Spike and Reese drive up in a jeep. They instantly realize that the Space Pirates' vehicle is missing.) * Reese Drake: Oh god. Where's the other car? Where's the other car? Linma? * Spike Taylor: Dejan? * Reese Drake: Max! * Spike Taylor: Rex! (As they look around, they soon find something unpleasant which is the remains of Ed.) * Spike Taylor: I think this was Ed. * Reese Drake: I think this was, too. (They hear the roar of the Edmontosaurus.) I think it's ahead of us. * Spike Taylor: It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes. (As they approach the wrecked bathroom, they hear a groan. They quickly dig into the mess and find Denra.) * Reese Drake: (sees Denra's belt tied around his leg) He's put a tourniquet on. Ian? Ian?! * Denra: (weakly) Remind me to thank Raven for a lovely weekend. (The roar of the Edmontosaurus is heard again, and this time, it's closer.) * Reese Drake: Can we chance moving him? * Denra: Please, chance it. (Muldoon helps Malcolm get into the Jeep, while Reese continues to look around.) * Spike Taylor: Reese, come on! (Reese reaches the barrier at the side of the road, looks over it, and sees...) * Reese Drake: The other car! (Spike and Reese quickly descend to investigate the wreckage.) * Spike Taylor: Kinsa? * Reese Drake: Wenra! (They realize the car's empty.) * Spike Taylor: They're not here. (Reese shines her flashlight on the muddy ground. She sees three sets of footprints, one large and two small, heading into the paddock. Spike, still in the jeep, becomes aware of a rhythmic pounding. His attention goes down to a massive Edmontosaurus footprint filled with rainwater. It ripples with each pound.) * Spike Taylor: Anybody hear that? You know what that is? It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here. (starts frantically calling to the others) Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to go. Now. Now! Right now! Let's go! Must go faster! looks in the rear-view mirror. It says "objects in mirror are closer than they appear" and is full of Edmontosaurus jaws. The [[Edmontosaurus] emerges from the trees and roars and begins chasing the Alpha Gang's Jeep and theirs, too.] * Spike Taylor: Must go faster! * Reese Drake: Where's Zander? * Spike Taylor: (sees him from behind, about to be crushed by the Edmontosaurus) There he is! * Zander: the Edmontosaurus gets close, Denra jolts back into the gear shift. Get off the stick. Bloody move! * Laura: a huge tree branch across the road Look out! * Seth: Down! (They barely manage to get their heads down as a massive tree branch destroys the windshield, taking Zander into the dinosaur's impact zone. The Edmontosaurus blasts right through it without slowing down, and rams the back of the Jeep with its head, knocking it up. Spike manages to get the Jeep back into gear and floors it. The Edmontosaurus begins to fall behind, and eventually gives up the chase. Reese and Spike breathe sighs of relief.) * Denra: Think they'll have that on the tour? (The Jeep continues to drive through the rainy night. The film freezes and the databases appear.) * Linma: (voiceover) The Alaskan dinosaur bone beds are dominated by juvenile Edmontosaurus remains. Some show clear evidence of Troodon bite marks. It seems, despite its small size, Troodon thrived here by exploiting the vulnerability of the juveniles throughout the long, dark, winter months. (The toys and collectables in the Gift Shop are shown. The camera shifts towards Steve's Sportsmans Cafe. Simal sits at the table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream at his end of the table and he's eating a dish of it, staring down. Melja, Kelal and Wilga draw up to the table and Simal looks up at them.) * Simal: several bowls of ice cream They were all melting. * Melja: Denra's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine. * Simal: They'll be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert? You know the first attraction I built when I came down from Scotland was a flea circus. Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had, uh… a wee trapeze, a merry-go-carousel. Heh. And a see-saw. They all moved, motorized, of course, but people would say they could see the fleas. "No, I can see the fleas. Mummy, can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, highwire fleas and fleas on parade. But with this place…I wanted to give them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could see, and touch. An aim not devoid of merit. * Kelal: But you can't think through this one, Spike. You have to feel it. * Simal: You're right, you're absolutely right. Hiring Raven was a mistake, that's obvious. We're over-dependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time everything's correctable. Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time it'll be flawless. * Wilga: It's still the flea circus. It's all an illusion. * Simal: When we have control— * Wilga: You never had control! That's the illusion! Now I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. But I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Max, Rex and Zoe. Simal, they're out there where people are dying. So... a spoonful of ice cream ...it's good. * Simal: Spared no expense. Category:Raven: Jurassic Park Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes